My invention relates to an apparatus and method for treating a textile web, for example drying, cleaning and/or equalizing such a web. Known apparatus for carrying out methods of this type include driving members for supplying and discharging the web and means located between the driving members for performing the desired treatment. One such apparatus includes press equipment for drying a rinsing bath for cleaning and an immersion bath for impregnation of a desired liquid.